Come Kid With Me
by Netrixie
Summary: Harry has a secret. And soon the whole school is going to find out. What does our favourite Hero do? Drarry, Harry!Mpreg, fluffy-angst. SLASH DMHP HGSS SEVERITUS


THIS WAS WRITTEN A _WHILE _AGO FOR MY DEAR FRIEND NAESY: ORIGINALLY IT WAS FOR HER BIRTHDAY, BUT NOW IT SERVES AS A BIRTHDAY/GOING AWAY FIC.

I'M GOING TO MISS YOU, NAE!!

**Everything below is the story the way I originally wrote it.**

**Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer**: It's all J.K.'s. Don't sue me- I've made no money off of this.

**Authors Note**: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NAESY!!…. I know its really belated...Hehehehe- this is all for you… Mpreg is taken for granted in my reality.

**Warning**: Random fluff alert, hormonal!Harry, sub!Harry, Mpreg!Harry. Not necessarily in that order… XD. A main course of DM/HP served up with a side dish of SS/HG. This is SLASH. If you detest this, then leave now. Otherwise, voila!

**Authors Note (Take Two): **Reviews are appreciated, Flames will lower my heating bill. Enjoy!

**Beta: **un'beta'd (except by spell check and Google'd grammar checks)

**Come Kid With Me**

…three months previously…

"No, no, no!! I am _not _pregnant! Guys _can't get pregnant_!!" Harry's dulcet tones could be heard echoing through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the panic in his voice was unmistakable. It was rather fortunate for the young man that Christmas break was well begun, and there were only a few other people in the building, all but two of whom were currently occupied elsewhere.

"Men can't get pregnant- it's physically impossible! You've got to be kidd-" he was cut off, and a soft, soothing female voice was heard speaking to the teen. "What do you mean, Wizards can get impregnated!? We're _male_, in case you missed that fact! We don't have the proper equipment!" The same soothing female voice interrupted again, and a few seconds later, a faint _thud _could be heard as Harry James Potter became intimately acquainted with the floor.

Inside the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomphrey looked at Severus in bemused anxiety as she watched him lift the student up from where he'd fallen when he'd fainted. "That could have gone better." She said ruefully. Severus just snorted. He'd been called in by Poppy for this precise reason- to pick up fainting teenagers. He stretched Harry carefully out on the bed, making sure all of his limbs were straight before turning back to the Mediwitch.

"I assume you will try to explain to him exactly how this happened when he wakes?" he asked, stepping back to get away from the teen as if merely touching him would pass on the same condition. Poppy shook her head at the man's actions, but nodded in agreement. "Good," Severus replied. "And do try to get out of him the name of the father. I should like to have a word with him about proper protection." Poppy nodded absently, her mind already working on the things she would have to share with Mister Potter when he woke. She was too deep in her thoughts to hear Severus exit, and she immediately began putting together a care package for Harry to take care of the unborn children in his belly.

….present day….

Up, down, up, down, up, down- Harry didn't notice the looks he was getting from the other Gryffindors as he continued pacing. His mind was running at a thousand miles an hour, and his heart was racing in his chest. There was no way out, and he was going to die when Ron and Hermione found out. He should have told them ages ago- but he'd been to scared. None of the students knew- and he would have loved to keep it that way. But you can't glamour a pregnancy after the sixth month, so he was going to _have_ to tell. However much he didn't want to.

The only thing he'd asked for was a delay to tell Ron, Hermione, and the father before Dumbledore announced it to the school. He'd gotten it, but it was a close call. Dinner was in two hours. Dinner was when Dumbledore was going to announce it. Dinner was when his life would be in ruins. Dinner was when he was going to be shunned by the school. Dinner was- the door opened, and Ron and Hermione stepped through the portrait to walk into Gryffindor Tower, not expecting to be jumped by their best friend as he came at them out of nowhere.

"Come with me." Harry said roughly, and they obeyed, startled. They noticed the concerned looks Harry was getting from the other members of Gryffindor, and exchanged worried glances. What was wrong?

Harry led them to the boys dorm, and shut and locked the door. He cast a Silencing Spell on it, them warded it multiple times before he calmed down enough to look at his friends. They were both giving him odd looks, Ron with a trace of fear and Hermione with an expression full of worry. "What's wrong, Harry?" she asked softly.

He leaned back against the door and dry- washed his face, leaving his head in his hands as he tried to think of a way to tell them. His dejected pose tore at Hermione's heart, and she got up and walked over to him, peeling his hands away and lifting his chin so that he had to look at her.

"Harry. You can tell us anything, you know that. What's wrong, love?" At her soft words, Harry broke. All of his carefully erected shields came tumbling down, and he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist as he cried his heart out. She stroked his hair, whispering nonsense into his ear, trying to calm him down, and looked at Ron with fright in her eyes.

This was the Boy- Who- Lived, the Saviour of the Wizarding World. He'd defeated Voldemort and he'd stood up to the Ministry countless times to save innocents. Hell, he'd even stood up and provided testimony for _Snape_, of all people! Whatever was wrong, it must be grave for him to completely shatter like this.

Ron got up and placed a hand on Harry's back. "Hey, mate. What's all this about?" His other hand gripped Harry's shoulder and gently forced him over to a bed to sit down, still wrapped around Hermione. His face was buried in her neck, and he was huddled into her side. Ron's brief thought was that he looked like an orphan who'd just been kicked out of the only home he's ever known. His heart went out to his best mate, and he sat on his other side, hands rubbing soothing circles on Harry's back.

Harry peered at Ron from his position against Hermione, trying to gauge his reaction even without having told him yet. He was surprised to see determination on his friends face, and when he pulled away from Hermione a little, he saw the same look on hers. A grim determination to be there no matter what he had to tell them. So he sat up, wrapped his arms around himself, and said, "I'm pregnant." His eyes widened, horrified. He hadn't meant to blurt it out like _that_! "Oh, gods" he groaned, and flopped back onto the comfort of the mattress.

There was silence in the room, the only sound Harry could hear was his own heart beat. "Harry, love, how far along are you? Because your stomach is still flat." Hermione's gentle inquiry made Harry sit up. He groaned as his back popped, and he smiled shakily at Hermione, purposefully avoiding Ron's gaze. "Um, about that…" he trailed off, and grabbed his wand. Steeling himself, he muttered _"Finite Incantatum." _and breathed a sigh of relief as his belly relaxed and his distended stomach was revealed.

Two identical gasps rang out, and Harry hid is eyes again. _They hate me, they hate me, Ron is NEVER going to talk to me again… _His thoughts were interrupted when Hermione wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him for all she was worth.

"Oh, Harry," she breathed. "How long were you hiding this from everyone?"

He smiled at her, still refusing to look at Ron. "Um, about three months? I found out when I was three months along. Aside from the teachers, you guys are the first to know." With that, he took his chance and glanced at Ron from under his lashes. The boy looked thoughtful, and Harry cringed as his gaze came to rest on his rounded belly. "Ron?" he asked softly, "what are you thinking?"

His best friend looked at him and smiled, the expression filling Harry with relief. "I'm gonna be an _Uncle!" _There was silence, and then the room rang with the resounding laughter of the good friends.

With the tension broken it was easier for Harry to tell his best friends everything. "I had been dating this guy for like, two- three months, and one day I said I was ready for the next level. So we went- and- you know- anyway, a couple weeks later, I started not being able to hold my food down, but it passed quickly. As far as I knew, I just had the flu. So, I was about two months along when I started noticing that I was loosing some definition, so I was, like, _horrified,_ and started working out. That went well- at least until I passed out and Snape found me." Harry paused in his narration to take in the looks on the others faces. He liked what he saw, and continued.

"So the next thing I knew, I was in the Hospital Wing, and Pomphrey-"

"_Madame _Pomphrey, Harry-"

"Whatever, Hermione. As I was saying, _Madame _Pomphrey was running her wand over my stomach with this absolutely demonic expression on her face, and I saw Snape standing in the corner, looking like he'd rather be dead than there right then." Harry stopped to laugh at the memory. It never failed to amuse him that the older man was squeamish when it concerned children. "What happened then, mate?" Ron asked "Why was Snape still there?"

"Snape was still there because, after he brought me to the Hospital Wing and run away again, Pomphrey-" he ignored Hermione's sigh with a smile - "called him back _apparently _because she didn't want to be alone with a pregnant teenage male. I think she did it to watch his face whenever he had to touch me."

"Why? What's Snape's problem with you now?" Ron's aggrieved voice made Harry smirk as he relished what he was about to tell them.

"Snape is absolutely _terrified_ of infants. He hates being around baby's and pregnant people are the personification of the devil to him. Though, to be fair, he has gotten better recently." Hermione's gleeful laugh rang through the room, followed shortly by Ron's loud guffaws.

"You mean the old wanker teaches at a school and he's scared by _babies_?! Ha! That's rich."

They laughed at their Potions Master for a few more moments, then settled down when Hermione calmed and got back on topic. "Alright. Back to the story. So Snape got over his, erm, fright, of children and pregnant people then, Harry?"

"Well, almost. I wouldn't say it's completely cured, but…" he trailed off, then shrugged and continued. He had to tell them everything now, anyways. He wanted their understanding on this issue. "Snape is the one who explained everything to me. All the things I didn't know. Like how men get pregnant and pre- natal care, and how to hide the bulge as it kept growing. He was awfully nice about it too. He said he was only helping me because Dumbledore told him too, but I think he actually started to care about what happens to me."

By this time, the teens were draped across the bed in whatever position was comfortable for them. Harry was flopped on the pillows so they could support his back, Hermione was sitting cross- legged in the middle of the bed, and Ron was leaning against on of the posts, legs stretched out in front of him. "What makes you think that he was starting to care, Harry?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Well, he told me the password to his private common room and told me that I could go there whenever I needed to, that he'd cleared it with Dumbledore and that all the teachers knew about it. I eventually ended up sleeping on one of the couches there some nights, because they would act up so bad that I wouldn't be able to sleep at all. And he would always bring me something to eat in the morning, and for some reason it would always be something that I could stomach. I think that he would stay awake and watch me sometimes, but I'm not sure about that. I _was _sleeping after all."

Ron's mouth had opened until Harry could see the tonsils in his throat. Hermione leaned over and shut his mouth with an audible _click_, then turned back to Harry. "So, I noticed you said when 'they' wouldn't let you sleep…." she trailed off with a twinkle in her eye.

Harry blushed and looked away. "Yeah, about that. See, I'm not only having one kid, I'm having… three." He watched with amusement as Ron fell off the bed in astonishment, only to pop right back up and say "Damn, mate! _Three kids_? Holy cow, that's a lot! Sheesh, man. Wow." He retreated into inaudible mutterings, and Harry just shook his head at him before turning to Hermione. He was caught off- guard by her blinding smile, and was once again swept into a bone crushing hug. "Oof," was all he managed to get out.

"That's why you're so big at six months! Wow, Harry! Congratulations!" Harry grinned, for the first time feeling that his life wasn't going to suddenly end with the birth of his children. He had these two wonderful people to be with him through thick and thin, and the weight that lifted off of his shoulders was relaxing.

"So, who's the father, Harry?" Ron asked, and was immediately sorry for it when Hermione's hand connected with the back of his head. "What?" he demanded, then ducked another whack. Hermione turned back to Harry and started apologizing. "You don't have to tell us, Harry. It's none of our business-" here she aimed a pointed glare at Ron- "I'm sorry he upset you." For he was upset. He didn't say it, but it was in the set of his shoulders, and the lines on his face.

"No, Hermione, it's okay. I was going to tell you anyway. This just makes it easier." There was another silence, but this one was filled with expectation on Ron's part, and murderous glances on Hermione's. Harry lifted his shoulders into a defensive position, and spoke.

"Draco Malfoy."

randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!

Dumbledore was sitting in his office when Severus came in. Looking up, he smiled benignly at his Potions Master and gestured for him to take a seat. "What can I do for you, Severus?"

The black haired man shifted uncomfortably in his chair for a second, then took a breath and looked at the Headmaster. "I don't think we should force Ha- Potter to tell the school." With that out, he looked at Dumbledore expectantly, then glowered at him when that damnable twinkle came into the barmy coots eyes.

"What?" he growled at the old man.

"Nothing, my dear boy! Nothing at all. Though I do have a question for you, if I may ask?" he titled his head and waited for his subordinate to nod curtly.

"I didn't know you care for Mister Potter, Severus. Why would you suddenly change your colors and worry about what happens to him?" His twinkle was in full force, near blinding for Severus to look at. "I don't care, Albus. I am merely concerned with the reactions of my Slytherin's when faced with the prospect of catering to a pregnant Harry Potters every whim." Severus waited for the twinkle to go away, for Albus to frown at him in disapproval, but it never happened. If anything, the Headmaster seemed to enjoy this argument.

"Now, Severus, we both know that, however much you deny it, you at least want to make sure that Harry is comfortable and well- taken care of." Dumbledore spoke above Snape's objections, shooting him down with one raised eyebrow. "Surely it is not to much to ask for you to actually admit that you might possibly in a different dimension care about the safety of Harry Potter?" Severus merely ignored the Headmaster, choosing instead to examine at the bowl of Lemon Drops on the table.

"No? Then why, may I ask, where you so insistent about finding out who the father was? And why did you so readily offer your private rooms as a retreat from the hustle and bustle of school life?" When there was no answer forthcoming, Albus said softly "Severus?"

"I wanted to find out who the father was so I could rip him a new one for not being careful. I offered him my private rooms because Poppy did not feel safe letting a student into her rooms, and he needed access to potions only she or I could have produced at a moments notice." The answer was flat with no differentiation in tone.

Albus regarded his Potions teacher with a gaze bordering on astonishment. He hadn't really been expecting an answer from the dour man, and this was almost a heart- to- heart revelation for Severus Snape! The older man brought his hand up to his face to pinch the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes to think. _What is there about this situation that I don't know? _"Severus, _do_ you know who the father is?"

A scowl immediately graced the black eyed mans face, and Dumbledore knew his response before Snape opened his mouth. "No," he said sourly, "Kept putting me off with talk of 'no, Professor, you can't hurt him', and 'no, professor, I won't drink the tea you put Veritaserum in'." Albus hid his smile at that, listening as Severus continued listing his complaints about the Boy- Who- Lived.

"He just sat there like a martyr, protecting the git that did this to him. Said he _loved_ him, or some such nonsense. Humph." He crossed his arms, and the frown deepened. "He wouldn't tell me even when I took three hundred points away from Gryffindor." The Headmasters eyebrows rose at that, and interrupted Severus. "Did you find a way to remedy that, Professor?"

"Of course." Severus smiled at the memory. Albus noted that the expression made him look years younger. "Besides, I had to. Minerva came storming into my room, screaming about how the Gryffindor Hourglass was glowing _red_, and what did I do to it. She didn't even notice Harry in the corner, trying not to laugh at her. She threatened me, then stormed out, telling me that she was going to watch the hourglass and if it didn't go back to normal, she was going to spent the next three days awarding points for Slytherin students to Gryffindor. Needless to say, by the time she got there, everything was back to normal. It may not have been exactly back to the way it was, but.." he trailed off, a self satisfied smirk on his face.

They sat in companionable silence for a minute. Albus roused from his thoughts, and glanced at the younger man. "Go, Severus, I'm sure you have better things to do than sit with a senile old man." He heard a faint snort, but ignored it. "Just do one thing for me, Severus?" At the slightly raised eyebrow he said, "Please don't block Harry out of your life because it is no longer convenient to care for him. He will need support now more than ever." Severus stood, and made to walk out, but turned to Albus, and said, "I would not. He has become- I am insane for even thinking it- a part of my life now." Albus smiled.

Severus finished his walk to the door, but stopped, hand flat against the wood, and debated. Finally, he turned to the Headmaster and added, "Lily Potter had many secrets. I would not be surprised if he was one of them." He walked out, not caring that he had left the Headmaster shell- shocked and open- mouthed in astonishment.

randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!

"Draco Malfoy? The same Draco Malfoy that was a git to us for six years? The same one who took every chance he could to insult Hermione? _That _Draco Malfoy?" Harry nodded, miserable. Ron's voice held incredulity and puzzlement. "He's the one you fell in love with?" Hermione was shooting her patented Death Glare TM at Ron, but it seemed he'd developed an immunity.

"I'm gonna kill him. I'll rip him from limb to limb- they'll never find every piece. I'll bury his head in Azkaban, and his dick in Alaska. I'm going to bury one hand in the Artic, and the other in Antarctica. He'll regret the day he left you, the bloody jack ass. The next time I see him, it's all over-"

Harry cut off Ron's tirade. "You think I told him and then he left me?" "Yeah, that's the way you make it seem, mate." Harry shook his head. "No, I never told him. You guys are the first students to know I'm pregnant- and no one knows who the father is. Well, you do now, I guess. Snape wanted to kill me for not telling him who the father was. Though I think Luna knows…." Ron seemed to deflate, but a sudden thought struck him and he straightened back up.

"You don't still want him do you, mate? Because I don't care if he knew or not, I'm gonna make him pay for leaving you. No one _does _that!"

Harry looked at Hermione in confusion. "It happens often enough, doesn't, 'Mione?"

She shook her head. "For Muggles, yes Harry it happens a lot, but not for Wizards. Especially not Pureblood Wizards. They have enough trouble reproducing in normal situations, and, well, the Weasley's are a spectacular exception. A child is a rare, rare thing. Incidentally, that's why the Death Eaters never mistreated their children. Its also the reason there's only one child from each Pureblood family in the school right now. There probably won't be anymore Parkinson's, for example, until Pansy's sister- in- law gets pregnant. Understand?" Harry nodded.

"But why would that make a difference in my situation? We're not married."

"In situations like yours, Harry, a lot of things can happen. One, you get married, and any and all children receive the Pureblood name. Two, they adopt the child if the other parent doesn't want it. Three, and I don't think this will happen to you, they get a court order to take the children from the birth parent." Eyes widened in horror, Harry backed up. "No- no one is going to take my babies away from me!"

"Hey, calm down mate. You're Harry Potter, the Boy- Who- Lived. No one is going to be taking anything from you by force. Besides, who'd want to?" Both Hermione and Harry looked at Ron for an explanation of that statement. He shrugged. "Who wants to think that Harry Potter's children were fathered by Draco Malfoy, son of a Death Eater? But, hey, mate, whatever you decide, I'm with you all the way." Hermione raised an eyebrow at the twisted logic, but left it for now.

Turning to Harry, she said "So, when are you going to tell Draco? I assume you have a plan?"

Harry's blank face was more than enough answer for her. She smiled. "Don't worry, dear. I've got it all mapped out for you. Stay here- me and Ron will be right back. Try to have a nap, okay?" Harry nodded. He _was_ exhausted from all the emotions that had run through him in the last half hour. He stretched out across his bed, and never heard the door close behind his friends.

randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!

Draco was sitting in the Library working on his DADA essay- _four feet!_- because his Common Room was too loud to concentrate in. And Millie and Theo were using his private room to 'get to know each other'. Again. He snorted and tossed those thoughts from his mind, training his gaze back on the parchment in front of him, trying to block out all other thoughts.

'_To achieve the spell _Veritas Vertium, _one must move their wand in the Grandiose motion while repeating the incantation in a clear and firm voice. If the incantation works correctly, a black smoke should rise from the test subject, emitting a strong cinnamon and citrus scent. At that point, the smoke should begin to turn emerald green and obscure the casters sight-_ "Dammit!" he buried his head in his hands, ignoring Madame Pince's scandalized reprimand.

Everything led back to Potter. Everything! Even three months later, Draco got no peace from the raven- haired boy. Something as mundane as describing the effects of a simple spell brought him to mind! He slid his hands into his hair and hung his head, unaware of the fact that he was giving off the aura of a broken man whose burdens were to heavy to bear.

Three months of bliss, three months of heart- ache. Draco chuckled dryly to himself. He supposed it had an ironic ring to it. But there was nothing he could do. And he'd tried. Merlin knew he'd tried. But one day, he'd caught Harry coming out of the Hospital Wing, and the boy had ignored him! It had been going so well, and then that. Draco had tried to corner Harry, but the other boy was too slick for him- he always got away.

That had been the end of their relationship. The emerald- eyed menace didn't even have the decency to tell Draco that it was over, he just wouldn't talk to him. Even when they were partnered in Potions! It was enough to drive the older boy to distraction. He started when he felt a hand clasp his shoulder, and looked up into the concerned eyes of his Godfather.

"Hullo, Sev." he said weakly. An eyebrow quirked, and then the Potions Master sat in the chair across from his favorite student. "What's wrong, Draco? Or do you normally make a habit of breaking down in the Library where anyone can see?" The scathingly sarcastic question eased the knot in Draco's chest, and he sat up, grateful for anything other than Potter to fill his mind. "How'd you know where I was?" He asked, if only to get his Godfathers penetrating eyes to stop unlocking his secrets.

"The fact that I was forced to dock points from my own House when I tried to find you made your choice of escape obvious." Draco heard the amusement carefully hidden in the teachers voice, and saw the same in his eyes. He grinned at Severus' answer, and replied jokingly, "Oh, come now, Sev. They've just gotten engaged. You must not have taken that many points off."

"Define the meaning of 'just' and 'many'." Severus remarked dryly. They both smirked at each other.

"Oh, joy of joys." Severus intoned, his eyes directed at the entrance to the Library. "Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, come to disturb the peace. I believe I will jump up and down in glee." His monotonous commentary had Draco smirking at the couple. Which turned out to be a mistake. They came right over, the threat of a Professor (even Snape) not scaring them off.

Stopping in front of the desk, Hermione looked at Severus with a mixed expression on her face. Anger, oh yes- a lot of anger, also fear of a Professor and- hope? Snape snorted to himself. Though there were times when she got what she wanted, this was not to be one of them.

"Yes, Ms. Granger? Did you need something?" Her answer surprised him. "Yes, Professor Snape. We were actually wondering if we could borrow _Draco-" _with a nasty emphasis on the name- "for a little chat."

He considered the question for a second, then shrugged his shoulders and stood in one fluid motion. "I have things I must discuss with Mr. Malfoy. Perhaps another time?" Draco sneered at them, hiding his relief at not having to be alone with Harry's friends. "Actually, Professor, we really need to talk to him _right now_." The glare Hermione turned on Draco was worthy of a Malfoy, and Snape briefly considered saying 'Yes' before again saving his Godson's butt. "No, I believe that, as the Professor, my needs take priority." He turned to walk away, but heard the Weasley mutter something, and whipped around so fast they both cringed away.

"What did you say?" he hissed. Weasley gulped, and looked around frantically for help, getting it in the form of one Hermione Granger. "He said, Professor- _'Harry must have been bonkers trusting that bat._'" Severus' eyes glazed, and he- barely- managed to keep from breaking the idiot boys neck. "And why would he say _that_, Ms. Granger?" It was hard to keep his voice down, with Draco was looking at them curiously, wondering why Severus hadn't left yet. But he knew when to not interfere.

Hermione raised her eyebrow in scorn and glanced at Snape. "He told us what happened. And how. _And who helped him_. But I guess that's not a priority for you anymore, Professor, so I'll just leave you then, yes?" And she turned to walk away. Severus surprised himself when his hand snaked out to grip the girls arm. "What does Draco have to do with that?" He was managing to keep his voice down, but it was impossible to keep his fingers from tightening on the girls arm. She didn't notice.

"He didn't tell you _who_, did he?" And Severus' quick mind pieced it together. His lips whitened, and he turned on Draco so fast that he gave himself whiplash. "Draco Lucius Malfoy. What. Have. You. _Done_?" The blonde was so startled by the sudden change in his Godfather that he didn't answer, but stared back in wide- eyed shock. Snape turned to Hermione and saw the victory in her gaze, and detested it, but made himself say the words. "Take him and fix it." He stalked away, leaving two very confused males and a very satisfied female.

"Come, Draco. You heard your Godfather." She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the library and in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!

To say that there was a commotion when they appeared in the Common Room with Draco Malfoy in tow is like saying a raging bull is a tad displeased. But when Hermione swept the room with a burning glare, the sudden silence was a blessing. They dragged Draco (who had finally found his voice) up the stairs, and Hermione told Ron to watch the Ferret while she went into the room.

Hermione opened the door softly, and slipped in. She walked over to the edge of the bed and sat next to Harry's prone form. He had not replaced the spell, so she watched for a minute as his breath caused his belly to rise and fall gently. "Harry. Harry, dear, wake up. We have someone you need to talk to." He scrunched his face up in his sleep, and said, "No, Sev. 'S not time for breakfast yet." Hermione chuckled, but brushed the hair off of his face and said, "I'm not Sev, and no, it's not time for breakfast. In fact, it's almost time for dinner."

Harry shot straight up at the last word, all of his worries having surfaced in an instant. "Hermione! You're going to give us a heart attack!" She smiled at him, and said, "Sorry, love, but there's someone you need to talk to." She tilted her head to the side, listening. "And I should go break up the fight." Hermione rose, and Harry recognized one of the voices. Going pale, he grabbed her hand and pleaded. "No. Hermione, _no. _Tell me you didn't."

"Of course we did. It is not fair for him or you if he finds out with the rest of the school, and Ron needed an… outlet." She brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Shhh. It will be alright."

He watched her with unhappy eyes as she walked out the door, then sighed, and recast the concealment spell Snape had taught him. He heard Hermione's rather forceful tones outside the door, and ignored them. She'd be fine. She ruled Gryffindor with an iron fist. She could deal with a few knuckleheads by herself.

When the door opened again, Draco was thrown into the room along with Ron, Hermione following with a furious look on her face. "The bunch of numbskulls." She spat out, slamming the door in the faces of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. "I only ask for a truce that lasts half an hour, and what so I get? Ringing ears, that's what. All of them teaming up on _me. _Well, that's the last time they'll do that." She smirked in satisfaction, wishing for an instant that she could be there when the hex started working.

"Um, 'Mione?" Harry's voice was low, and he studiously ignored Draco's presence. "What did you do to them?" Hermione allowed a smile to grow on her face, before turning to Harry and telling him "Don't worry about it love. I won't get in trouble. I am Head Girl, after all. And they deserved it. Besides, it will wear off by dinner." She noticed that Draco's eyes glazed when she called Harry 'love', and smirked. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea, after all.

"Now, dear, how do you want to do this?" Harry turned to look around the room as he considered her question. Ron was holding Draco in a chokehold with his wand pointed at the Slytherin's throat, Hermione was leaning against the bed post, and Harry was still seated on the bed. I think it would be best if we were alone." As he had expected, Ron blew up at the idea.

"No way, mate! I'm not leaving you alone with the filthy sonofabi-" he broke of when Hermione's silencing spell took effect. "No need to be vulgar, Ron. And, well, it_ should_ be Harry's decision anyway." She mused for a few moments, then came to a decision. "Harry, we'll be right outside in case you need us. Is that aright, hon?" He nodded, relieved that they were going to let him do this alone.

"Alright. Ron, let Draco go, and- _No! _Don't hex him, dear, I'm sure Harry would like to have this talk with a normal human being." Saying so, Hermione dragged a (silently) protesting Ron out of the room, the other two watching with gratitude and amusement.

randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!

Draco watched as Granger dragged the Weasel away, shutting the door softly behind them. He turned to find Harry watching him with an anxious expression. "What's the matter, Potter? Scared to be alone with me?" Harry just shook his head, and motioned for the Slytherin to have a seat. "No thank you. I think I'll stand. What's all this about, Potter?"

Not that he would admit it, but Draco was thankful for the Weasel and Granger right now. Otherwise, he would not be alone in the same room as the Boy- Who- Lived, and wouldn't have the chance to find out what went wrong.

"Well, it wasn't really my decision to bring you here, they took that right out of my hands." Harry's low voice shattered what self- control Draco had left. "WHAT IS THE PROBLEM WITH YOU!?" He watched in grim satisfaction as the Boy Wonder shrank under his words. He continued in a lower voice. "For three months it was beautiful. We were happy! I _know_ that you were happy. What did I do? Why did you leave me?" His own words were getting to him, making him feel the pain of Harry's rejection as he had not since that day.

"I would have done anything for you, and you knew that. So what did I do that made you hate me so much that you left? And you didn't just leave- you acted like I no longer existed. Do you know how much that _hurt? Do you?" _Draco raised his eyes to Harry's and was stunned to see the tears streaking down his face. "Why are you crying?" He walked over to Harry, and dropped slowly to his knees in front of the brunette. Harry turned away, not wanting Draco to see him like this.

But soft hands reached up and turned his face gently towards the kneeling blonde. "Why are you crying?" It was too much. The soft hands, the gentle voice, the undeserved love shining out of silver eyes had Harry crying for all he was worth again. He raised his hands to cover his face, only to find that he was being picked up and cradled in strong arms as Draco took his seat. "Shhh. Let it out." Draco whispered nonsense in Harry ear, wondering vaguely why the smaller boy was so emotional, but to caught up in the moment to think about it.

When Harry's tears had subsided, Draco reached up to wipe the last one off and rub it between his fingers. He knew Harry was watching him, so he tilted his head so he could see the Gryffindors face as he pressed their foreheads together. "Why did you leave?"

The brunette buried his face in Draco's chest, not wanting to see his expression when he told him. "I'm pregnant." The whispered words were muffled by Draco's shirt, and his head was lifted so that wide silver eyes could see into his. "What?" Draco breathed, floored. "What did you say?"

"I'm pregnant. Oh, _gods_, you hate me. I'm leaving." But strong arms would not release him. They stilled his struggles, and held him close. "Oh, Harry. Why didn't you tell me?" Draco's anguished voice murmured. "Because I knew you'd hate me. I knew you wouldn't want them and you wouldn't want me."

Draco sat still, shocked to his very core. _I'm a father? _I'm _a father? _He honestly didn't know what to think. He loved Harry, even after all these months apart, but he'd never thought that this meeting would be about _this_! _Harry is pregnant with my children. No wonder Sev was so mad at me. He thinks irresponsibility is a cardinal sin. Wait- children? Plural?_

"Love?" Harry's heart lifted at the endearment. It meant Draco was not mad at him.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Harry, love, did you say 'children'? As in the plural?"

"Yes. Why? Is that a problem?"

"No, no- not at all. Just- how many are we talking about, here?"

Harry wondered why Draco was so pale, then remembered the conversation with Hermione. _'Especially not Pureblood Wizards. They have enough trouble reproducing in normal situations. A child is a rare, rare thing.' _Draco must not be used to having multiple children in one pregnancy. He answered the question. "Three."

It felt like all the air had been sucked out of Draco's lungs at once. A strange feeling clawed at his stomach, and he felt dizzy. He barely heard Harry's slightly frantic question- _"Draco? Draco, are you alright?"- _and he bowed his head, trying to get his breath back. He felt rough hands cup his cheeks, and he looked up into Harry's worried eyes. "Three? As in, triplets?" At the nod, Draco shut his eyes.

Harry smiled worriedly at the blonde. _Maybe I shouldn't have been so blunt?_ "Are you alright, Draco?" The other man nodded, then grabbed Harry around the waist and pushed him off of his lap, saying "Let me see." Harry nodded, then reached for his wand and cast "_Finite Incantatum" _for the second time that day. His belly relaxed and flowed into it's (now) natural shape. Draco stared at the bulge of his stomach in awe before slowly reaching a hand out and resting it on the boys belly.

Harry watched as Draco touched his children, and allowed a gentle smile to grace his features as he saw Draco's face take on a cast of pure fascination and wonder. He covered Draco's hand with his own. "Harry," Draco breathed, "You are beautiful." With his hand still resting on Harry's rounded stomach, he reached up with his other to cup the brunettes face. "I love you." he said and pressed his lips to Harry's in a loving, chaste kiss.

randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!

"Hermione, don't you think they've been in there for long enough?" Ron's question was slightly absurd, seeing as how the door had just shut. "Can it, Ron. They need to work this out. And privacy is the best option for conversations like the one they're about to have." Not five seconds after Hermione's calm response, Draco's voice was heard through the door- "WHAT IS THE PROBLEM WITH YOU!?" As Ron lunged for the door, Hermione blessed her knowledge of spells and cast "_Petrificus Totalus _and _Silencio" _on the angry red- head. "Ron, they've got to work it out _by themselves_. Even if it means they're yelling at each other."

She would never admit it, but she was starting to get worried, too. Harry hadn't responded to the shout, and that was unlike him. Shaking her head, she turned back to the other Gryffindors and said "Scat. Go do something useful." When they didn't move she frowned at them. "If you're still here in five seconds, I'm going to curse the shit out of you. Five. Four. Three-" she stopped her countdown, seeing as no one there anymore. She snorted. "That was easy."

Turning back to Ron, she asked, "Are you going to behave?" She adjusted to spell so he could nod. "Good. _Finite Incantatum."_ Ron glared at her, then went back to staring at the door. Hermione sighed. _Boys._

It was obvious after the first few minutes that they were going to be inside for a longer time than she had originally planned, so she said, "Ron, I have to go do something. Can I trust you to _watch_ the door, and not barge in?" A sullen glare was her only answer. "Thank you." She left to go tell Professor Snape that Harry was telling Draco everything. Having borrowed Harry's Map, she could at least find out where he was. "I'll be right back." Ron nodded, eyes still glued to the door.

Walking down the stairs, she noticed the looks of fear she was getting from everyone in the Common Room. _What? I curse a couple of times and now no one wants to get on my bad side? Humph. Should do it more often. _Pausing in front of the portrait, she pulled the Map out, and smiled when she saw the Snape dot coming down a near corridor. Pushing the portrait, she stepped into the hallway and grinned when she saw Snape coming around the corner. Taking care to close the portrait firmly, she leaned against the frame and waited for him to come to her.

randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!

Severus was not in a good mood to begin with, but the smirk on the Head Girls face was enough to really piss him off. "What?" he growled when he came into hearing range, already knowing she was waiting for him. Before she said anything, however, he turned to the cowering Fat Lady and hissed "Leave before I hex your picture." With a breathless shriek, she fled in fear to hide in the Portrait of the Sleeping Cat. Turning back to the now openly smiling student, he asked again, "What do you want?"

"Why, Professor, I was just standing outside of my Common Room for a breath of fresh air! I didn't know you cared." Severus clenched his fist to keep from throttling the girl when she put on a simpering expression. "I do not have time for games, Ms. Granger. So unless you would like me to severely limit Gryffindor's chance of winning the House Cup, say what you need to and leave me be." She grinned at him, and, tense as he was, he seriously considered wiping the expression off of her face. But the grin faded, and she thrust off of the door and closed the distance between them.

Looking up at him she said with a low voice, "Well, I've gotten Draco and Harry shut up in a room to work things out. Ron was impossible to deal with, but I managed to get his word that he would behave." Severus nodded, and Hermione continued. "I had to hex the Gryffindor Quidditch Team into submission, and now no one will talk to me. Hell, no one will even look at me. Though I must say, it's slightly refreshing." He smirked. "And now you know why I do it."

She smiled up at him, and said, "Does Dumbledore still want him to announce it to the school?" Snape nodded, and Hermione frowned. "That just pisses me off. Harry shouldn't have to do that, he's worried sick about it already. It's not bad enough that he's a teenage boy sixth months pregnant with triplets, but now he has to worry about everyone else as well? It's no more than child abuse." She crossed her arms as she finished, and stared into space as she thought. "By the way, did you tell him about your suspicion?"

Severus smirked. "You should have seen his face," he said, obviously relishing the memory. "I can just imagine." was her dry response.

Severus did a quick look around to make sure the corridor was empty before he cast _Silencio and Dillusio _and grabbed Hermione to press a quick kiss to her lips. She hummed in appreciation, and pressed flush against him. If it hadn't been for the fact that they were in a very well used hallway, things might have gone further, but as it was...

"It makes you want to be in the dungeons were there are no gossiping portraits." Hermione said, leaning her head against Severus' shoulder. He pulled her close, and moved them to stand behind a near- by statue where he pushed up her left sleeve. Imprinted on her skin were his finger prints. He hissed in sympathy. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't think I would leave any marks." She snickered. "You didn't think, that's what happened." He brought his wand out to heal the bruises, and once again her skin was unmarred ivory. "Thank you." She leaned in for another kiss and he bent to capture her lips.

Pulling back, he said "Go and make sure your Weasel hasn't killed my Godson. I'll make sure that everyone comes to dinner so it's easier on the brat." He made to turn around and go, but Hermione put a restraining hand on his robes. "What if Draco rejects Harry?" The worry was evident in her eyes. "We'll have to deal with that as it happens. There's only half- an- hour till dinner, so make them hurry up."

"Alright. I'll see you at eight, then." A brief kiss, and a dismissal of the spells and they went their separate ways, ignoring the looks they were getting from the nosy portraits.

Upon entering the Common Room (after knocking on the door- the Fat Lady now officially hated her) Hermione took the stairs at a sprint, and got there just in time to see a VERY impatient Ron stand up and open the door. "No! Ron!" Hermione ran into the room after him, only to slam into his back right inside the door. "What is your problem, Ronald Bilius Weasley?" She hissed, hitting him over the head repeatedly with her wand. Ignoring his pathetic "ow, ow, _ow's_," she took in the scene in front of her.

Draco was standing over a seated Harry, one hand on his belly, the other cupping his head. Harry had one hand fisted in Draco's shirt, and his other covering the hand on his belly. Neither boy noticed the intrusion, and as Harry sighed, Draco deepened the kiss. "Ahem." Hermione coughed. "Not really meaning to intrude on this touching moment of reconciliation, but there are other people in the room. _If you hadn't noticed." _Draco pulled away from Harry reluctantly, and glowered at Hermione.

"No, in fact we _hadn't _noticed. Thank you for pointing that out, Professor." Hermione snorted at Draco's version of humor, and finally stopped hitting Ron. Ignoring the muttered comments from Ron concerning her heritage and breeding, she looked at her watch.

"Right, so there's just a little more than half an hour before dinner. What do you want to do?" When no one answered, she continued. "Harry, do you want to meet with the Headmaster and let him in on your secret so he can announce it to the school? Or do you want to have the pleasure of doing that yourself?" Harry looked at Draco in uncertainty. The blonde shrugged, and said "I'm happy either way. It's up to you, darling." Harry brightened considerably at the nickname, and replied, "I think I'm gonna tell Dumbledore so he can tell everyone and get it over with all at once."

He looked around, and only relaxed when he saw the expressions of approval on everyone's face. Discounting Ron, of course, as he was still rubbing his head with a sour expression, and not paying attention to anything. "Good," Hermione said briskly, and rubbed her hands together, "That settles that. Lets go now while Gryffindor Tower is still afraid to ignite my wrath and the corridors are still clear."

Nodding, they all began getting ready to leave. "Ron, why don't you wait for us in the Common Room, alright?" Hermione's gentle voice and steely look was all the encouragement the red- head needed. He took himself downstairs, and Hermione said, "I have to get something from my room. I'll meet you guys down there, ok?" They nodded, and she spun around to leave the dorm with a spring in her step.

Draco checked to make sure everyone was gone before turning to Harry and shaking his head. "Your friends are _weird_. Though I am glad Granger is a mind- reader." He went over to where Harry was still seated and knelt in front of him. "I know this is sudden- well, not for me I've been thinking about this for months- but- Harry Potter, will you marry me?"

randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!

Hermione and Ron were waiting downstairs for the other boys when they heard the door open and shut. Aside from the two of them, there was not a soul in the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione had found that she liked using her new- found skill of instilling fear and had used it with great efficiency when ordering the immediate removal of all bodies from this room. It amused her to no end that a simple, well- aimed glare could clear the Tower.

But when they heard the boys come down the stairs, she smiled in lazy contentment. Draco was looking unusually pleased with himself (which was, in and of itself, a major feat), and Harry was wearing a blinding smile that hurt somewhat to look at. The reason became clear enough when he came closer and the shiny new ring on the fourth finger of his left hand came into sight. She patted herself on the back for a job well done in getting them alone so that Draco could propose. Knowing that Harry needed to feel accepted right now, Hermione gladly threw herself into hyper best- female- friend mode and squealed in glee.

"Oh My God! Harry, is that what I think it is!?" She ran over and grabbed his hand, exclaiming over the beauty of the ring before her. And it was a real beauty, a white gold band set with several dozen small emeralds to form a branching, twisty vine with five small blue diamonds set in the very center. The whole thing was in the shape of a flower- or a rose for the more romantic. "Heavens above, Draco. Did you buy that?" He smiled in a proud- as- a- parent type of way. "I even designed it. It was well worth every Galleon."

They all turned to look at Ron, who had been watching the proceedings quietly. When he noticed them all staring, he got up and walked over. He looked at the ring, looked at Draco, then turned his gaze on Harry, taking in everything he saw. "Harry, mate. Are you sure about this? Wizarding marriages are for life. Once you go to the alter there is no turning back. So, are you _sure_, mate?" Harry bent his head, and both he and Ron ignored the glares coming from the Head Boy and Girl.

Harry contemplated everything his life had been until this point. He thought over the months with Draco, and the months where the only time he saw him was in class. He envisioned life without Draco by his side, and lifted his head to look Ron in the eye.

"I'm sure."

Ron smiled, and Draco let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. "Well then, Congratulations, Harry! May you both lead long, successful lives." He reached out to hug Harry, then turned and held his hand out to Draco, who regarded him in suspicion. "Why are you so nice, Weasley?" Ron shrugged, his hand still out. "I told Harry that whatever he decided, I would stand with him. So even though he chose _you_, I'm willing to get over it for his sake. What do you say?"

Slowly, Draco lifted his hand and took Ron's. "I still think you're nuts, Weasley. Just so you know." Ron nodded, and said "And I still think you're a psychotic schizophrenic with an undeserved superiority complex. Just so you know."

Everyone laughed at the two males, then they went on their way to meet Dumbledore. Harry had to once again conceal his pregnancy, noting that it got harder and harder each time he did it. _It's a good thing it will be over with tonight._

They were about three corridors away when they saw Professor Snape walking in the same direction. "Oh, goody." Ron muttered when he saw his favorite Professor. "Please someone tell me he just happens to be walking towards the Headmasters office for kicks and giggles. Please." No one answered him, mainly because they all had their own reasons for wanting the professor to be heading the same way.

Sure enough, when Snape saw them, he stopped and waited for them to catch up. "And why would you four be out lurking in the corridor before dinner? What are you planning?" Ron just ignored the Professor, but Harry, Hermione, and Draco all smiled, grinned, and smirked at him, making him close his eyes to combat the headache he felt building.

"What?" He ground out, looking at the three overly happy students. _Good, the Weasley boy is still not speaking to me. I don't know what I would have done if suddenly the _entirety _of the Golden Trio treated me as a best friend. Although, _he mused, _my relationship with Ms. Granger should not be described as one of friendship. _Cutting off his thoughts before they got out- of- control, he fell into step with the four students, listening as they told him what had transpired in the last hour and a half.

Upon reaching the Headmasters office, Severus spoke the password, then grabbed Draco's arm in a vise- like grip, telling the others that they would be right up. He actually had to push Potter up the stairs because the boy didn't want him to hurt his fiancée. Draco's expression- one that positively screamed 'help me!' didn't help- but eventually they were all inside the entryway. He waited until everyone was well up the stair case before turning on his Godson with a savagely polite expression. "Well, Draco? What do you have to say for yourself?"

randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!

"Come in, come in!" Dumbledore's cheerful voice met them when they opened the door to his office. He waited till they were all seated and comfortable before asking "And where are Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy? I thought I saw them come this way with you." Ron glowered, and said, "Snape grabbed Malfoy at the bottom of the stairs and he didn't look too happy." Harry nodded, looking over his shoulder like his fiancée and the Potions Master would appear at that moment. Hermione just raised her eyebrow at the boys reactions, and shrugged before turning to the Headmaster and saying "Professor Snape pulled Draco aside to give him a lesson on the finer points of sexual protection."

Seeing the looks the boys were giving her, she put her hands up in front of her face as if to ward them off, saying "What? He wanted to know."

"Yeah we know _that_. The question is, how did _you _know what Snape was going to say to Malfoy?" Ron looked at her in accusation, waiting for her answer. Hermione was happy to supply him with one.

"Well, really, Ronald. Given that Harry already told us that Professor Snape wanted to know the name of the father coupled with the scene in the library should have given you an idea as to what he would pull Draco aside for. Use your brain, Ron." She sat straight in her chair and looked at Dumbledore in a silent plea to be saved from the dim- witted. Ron blushed a vibrant red, crossing his arms and staring at his trainers in an embarrassed silence.

Noting that the silence in his office was now filled with tension, Albus decided to bring up a new conversation. "So, will you all fill me in on what has happened today? I would like to be well acquainted with the facts before dinner."

After a tense moment, Harry leaned forward and asked "Can I take the spell off?"

"Of course, my boy. Whatever is most comfortable for you." Harry nodded, relieved, and took the spell off, again relaxing as his body stretched into its natural shape. He flopped back into his chair, and smiled lazily as Hermione transfigured his chair into a very plush loveseat. Dumbledore inclined his head at Hermione, silently complimenting her for helping her friend.

"Well, Harry here jumped us when we walked into Gryffindor Tower, and dragged us up the stairs to his dorm room. From there, he proceeded to tell-" Hermione filled the Headmaster in, with occasional help from Harry and Ron, who had gotten over his funk and was now speaking to his best friends again.

About ten or so minutes later, Professor Snape walked into the office, followed by a newly meek Draco. Dumbledore merely raised his eyebrow at his Professor, but other than that, he waved two more chairs into existence for the new members. "I trust Mr. Malfoy is in one piece, Severus?" was his only inquiry. "For the most part." Was the calm answer, and Draco sank into his chair, one hand creeping up to rub at his ear gently.

Hermione glanced at Severus, and saw the still- simmering anger under the calm surface. _I'll have to deal with that tonight, _she thought ruefully, but she had expected it, so just pushed the thought away to contemplate later. Draco was silent, not contributing anything to the conversation, instead reliving the hellish ten minutes before his Godfather had regained control of himself.

"_Why is Potter pregnant, Godson?" _had been the second question. Draco had foolishly replied _"I believe it is a natural phenomenon, Severus." _He shuddered in recollection of the ear splitting lecture that had been the answer to his flippant statement.

"_Why didn't you tell me you and Potter where going out in the first place, Draco?"_

"_Because it was none of your business." _Foolish, foolish answer.

Severus had grabbed Draco by the robes and shoved him hard against the wall. _"None of my business? None of my BUSINESS?" _He'd asked incredulously.

"_Draco Lucius Malfoy! I am your Godfather! Everything you do is my business! Especially when I am the only living person in this earth who gives a rats ass about what happens to you! Did you think I wouldn't want to know who you were seeing!? Did you think I wouldn't care?" _He'd shoved Draco away as if touching him hurt, and continued.

"_You got him pregnant, you young fool! Pregnant! As if it wasn't bad enough that he is the Saviour of the Wizarding World! He was impregnated by a MALFOY! Do you know what could have happened if anyone had found out about this even two months ago? Do you!?" _When Draco had shaken his head, Severus went on.

"_You would have been suspected of sabotaging of their Hero. Your children would have been born and adopted out, because you would be spending the rest of your life dealing with the consequences, even though getting a person pregnant is not a crime. You had better be properly grateful that Potter is so good at getting the media to follow his desires, because he is the only reason that you won't be rejected by society when this comes out. He, even knowing that you didn't know you'd fathered children, went about getting the press and the Ministry to fall in love with you. Did you know that, idiot boy?"_

Again Draco had been forced to answer in the negative. _"You don't know much, do you, child?" _And Draco agreed. He didn't know what Harry had done for him. He didn't know that he owed the media's love to the Boy- Who- Lived. But now he did, and his ears were still ringing from the lecture he had been subjected to at top volume.

He risked a glance at Harry by peeking around Severus' shoulder. The pregnant boy was in full repose, eyes half- way shut, totally unconcerned with the conversation going on around him. His hands were resting on his belly, and he had a small, content smile on his lips. _He is beautiful, _Draco thought, and a smile gently curved his lips as he watched the other boy. He didn't notice his Godfathers gaze resting on him, or the Headmasters, or Hermione's. He was enraptured by the boy a few seats away, and he knew it.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to get the attention of the five people in front of him. Harry's eyes fluttered open, and he could barely keep his lids up. He noticed that everyone was glancing at him worriedly, but he couldn't seem to muster up enough emotion to care. "Alright. We'll go down to the Great Hall now. Harry, Draco, do you know where you are going to sit?" Harry shrugged. He could care less, but Draco intercepted Hermione's glare and squeaked "Gryffindor, Sir." He heard Severus swallow a laugh but he didn't care. Hermione was plain _scary_. They re- cast Harry's concealment spell, and went to dinner.

randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!

The Great Hall was packed as everyone waited for Dumbledore to get there. He was never late, and they were hungry. At Gryffindor table, they noticed an extra place setting, but ignored it in favor of worrying about where their Golden Trio was. The doors creaked open, and Dumbledore strolled in, followed by Professor Snape and the Golden Trio and Draco Malfoy. Snape, Hermione, and Ron went to sit in their accustomed seats, and Dumbledore walked forward so that he could stand on the dais and see everyone. Draco and Harry were left standing in the middle of the Hall.

Draco's face was expressionless, but Harry's held enough worry for the both of them. He'd gotten a second wind from the adrenaline flowing through him, and watched Albus warily as the Headmaster raised his hands calling for silence.

"Thank you all for being here." The students looked at each other in bemusement. It was dinnertime. Of course they would be here. "I have an announcement to make, but first I wish to inform you that if you have a problem with it, you may leave the Great Hall to stand outside the doors. A Professor would be with you shortly."

He cleared his throat, and went on. "As most of you know, it is unwise to conceal a pregnancy past the sixth month. So in light of that fact, I must tell you that Mr. Harry Potter is six months pregnant. His fiancée, Mr. Malfoy, has expressed a wish to be near him at all times. An extra place setting has been provided to both Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. I expect nothing less than the utmost care and caution when dealing with Mr. Potter. That's all." Dumbledore walked around the staff table, ignoring the dead silence in the Great Hall.

Lavender leaned out of her seat to look at Harry, who was still standing in the middle of the Hall, unsure of his Housemates reactions, and said "Really, Harry? Can we see?" He smiled at her as Draco waved his wand over Harry's stomach, and for the last time his belly reformed into the rounded bulge that was its new shape. She squealed, and got up to walk over to him. "Harry! This is fantastic!" She reached out and swept him into a huge bear hug, and broke the silence that had bound the rest of the Great Hall. Well- wishing, slaps on the back, and hugs were passed around as they swarmed the couple.

Draco and Severus were the only ones who noticed that Pansy got up abruptly from her seat and walked out. Severus held a hand up to the other teachers, telling them in the pre- arranged signal that he was going to deal with a student. Draco, sure in the knowledge that his Godfather would take care of it, turned back to the crowd of people around his love, and smiled.

randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!randomlinetobreakthepage!

Outside in the corridor, Pansy was leaning against the wall waiting for the promised teacher to come to her. When Professor Snape came out of the Hall, she stood up straight and said calmly "How could you let this happen?" Snape stopped in front of her and pursed his lips. "I do believe that falling in love is one of the few things that man has no control over, Ms. Parkinson." She turned away, and muttered, "He was supposed to marry me." Severus just listened.

"We've been engaged since we were two. He never gave any indication that he didn't love me. I thought that we were going to be happy, at least, together." She trailed off, and Severus spoke.

"Would you have been happy trapped into a marriage with him?" She didn't answer, but she didn't need to. "How long would the 'happy' marriage have lasted before something came and ruined it? You are good friends with him, Ms. Parkinson. He needs his friends now. Surely you can do that for him?"

Pansy bit her lip. Everything her Professor had said was the truth, but the dream was a hard one to let go. He continued. "None of the Slytherin's have gone over to him, and he has many good friends in his house. Perhaps they are waiting for your decision before they go to him? They undoubtedly know of the arrangement, just as they undoubtedly know that you don't want this to happen."

She dropped her gaze, and stared at the patterns on the floor as she let his argument wash over her. He was right, she and Draco _were_ good friends. And maybe, now that she wasn't tied to Draco, maybe Blaise was still interested in a relationship. She raised her head, and said "Thank you, Professor," before turning and walking into the Great Hall. Snape followed her, and stood in the doorway to watch.

Draco and Harry had taken a seat at Gryffindor, and she marched over to them and tapped Draco on the shoulder. When he turned around, she slapped him across the face. Draco reeled back shocked, and Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it at Pansy before her hand even finished the movement. "Why'd you do that, Parkinson?" Harry asked angrily. Pansy just stood there, contemplating the scene in front of her. Draco cradling his face, trusting Harry to protect him when his back was turned.

She smiled. "I just wanted to make sure he was dumping me for someone worthy of him. Congratulations, Draco darling." She purred as she bent down to press a kiss to the cheek she'd just slapped, then walked gracefully over to Slytherin table to sit next to Blaise, smiling at him as he stood to hand her into her seat.

The rest of Slytherin table just shrugged at the display, then one by one, they inclined their heads in Draco's direction, honoring his decision. Harry shook his head as he watched the display, before putting his want away and turning back to his food. "I'm glad I'm not a Slytherin. That was just too weird."

The rest of the dinner hour passed uneventfully, and by the time Harry got to his dorm, he was so exhausted that he barely managed to take his shoes off before falling unconscious on his bed. Ron pulled an afghan over his friend, and shut the curtains to block out any stray noise or light before going down to the Common Room to retell the accepted story of how Draco and Harry got together.

Hermione walked Draco down to the dungeons after he had seen Harry off to Gryffindor Tower. They walked in silence for a bit before Draco asked "Why are you going to the dungeons?" She sighed. "I have to get something from Professor Snape for Harry. A bunch of pre- natal care potions." He nodded, silently accepting her answer. When they got to where they had to part ways, he wished her good night before walking towards the dorms. She waited until he was out of sight, then turned right and knocked on Severus' door.

Draco waited until Hermione turned away, then cast _Disillusio _on himself and followed her. They stopped outside of Professor Snape's door, and Draco pressed himself against the wall when Hermione knocked. The door swung open, the Professors usual dour expression gracing his face until he saw that it was Hermione waiting for him.

"I didn't expect you for another hour," he said, and Hermione responded "Harry fell right asleep. He didn't need me, so I decided that I had best come to you while I could."

Draco's eyebrows were in his hairline as he listened to the conversation. That was not the tone of voice Severus spoke to students in, and certainly one didn't speak to Professors in the voice Hermione was using! The conversation went on.

"Besides, I had to walk your Godson down here, otherwise he would have found some way to stay in the Tower. So here I am." She smiled up at him, and Draco caught his breath.

_What-?_

Severus reached down, studying her, and brushed a stray strand of hair off of her face. "Here you are." He mused, drinking in the sight of her smiling lips. He tucked the hair behind her ears, and trailed his hand along her jaw, lips curving slightly as she closed her eyes.

"Here you are." He repeated slowly, and raised her face as he lowered his, brushing their lips together softly. He pulled back, his eyes dark, and said "Come in." Hermione looked up at him with heavy- lidded eyes and slid into his embrace as he shut the door.

Draco was left staring at the closed door with wide- eyes. This was not what he had been expecting when he followed Hermione. No, not at all. He wandered towards his Common Room, mulling over what he had just seen. Surely no one knew of this, or there would be ads in all the papers asking for a Potions Master.

No, no one must know. _Well, Hermione has been a huge help to me with Harry, so I suppose I will keep this secret for her. _He entered his Common Room, and dismissed the spell. _Today has been too weird. I'm going to bed. _The fact that Pansy was sitting on Blaise's lap in one corner eating his mouth only confirmed his thought.

_Way weird._

…two and one half months later…

"Draco!" The boy in question looked up from the Daily Prophet as Harry came over to sulk at the Slytherin table. Swallowing, he asked "What's wrong, love?" as Harry sat next to him, arms crossed, only to have to shift his position almost immediately. "I don't want to play nice with Ron." The seemingly innocuous statement made Draco choke.

"Who said you had to, darling?" he asked once he got his breath back.

"Hermione. She said I was in a tiff, and if I didn't play nice with Ron she would tell everyone I'm in a snit. I was not in a _tiff._ But I did anyway. Except now he's annoying me. And I'm not _fat_!" Harry's voice had descended into new levels of sulky brooding. Draco sighed, then pushed his plate away as he dealt with his husband of seven weeks. Turning so that he straddled the bench, he ignored the looks from his house mates and concentrated on Harry.

"Harry, love, you're not fat. You're pregnant. Tell the Weasel that if he calls you fat again, I'll have his balls." Harry nodded, still sulky, but brightening up at the thought of torturing poor Ron.

Draco let out a deep gusty breath as he contemplated the hormonal male in front of him. He put a calming hand on Harry's knee, and said "Tell Hermione to shove her advice up where the sun don't shine, okay love?" Hermione looked over at them from her seat at Gryffindor table and stuck her tongue out in their direction. Draco smirked, then turned back to his husband, ignoring the quiet snickers from his table.

Harry was looking at him with a dreamy expression on his face, and he leaned forward as far as his stomach would allow to whisper in Draco's ear "I love you." Draco smiled and pressed his lips to Harry's in an unusual display of public affection. When he pulled back, he said "I love you too. Now go terrorize Ron and Seamus. They deserve it." He smirked at the panicked looks he was getting from Gryffindor table and turned back to his neglected breakfast.

Harry had been increasingly dramatic as the pregnancy came to a close. Madame Pomphrey said that it was a mixture of his unbalanced hormones and the fact that his body was changing to make the proper equipment for the delivery. Draco shuddered involuntarily. He was never going to get pregnant.

Two bites later, he felt someone tapping him on his shoulder. "Yes, darling?" he asked, instinctively knowing it was Harry. But when Draco spun in his seat to face the younger boy, he knew immediately that something was wrong.

"Is something wrong, love?" Harry nodded, then bent forward a little. "I think my water broke," he whispered. Draco's eyes widened, and he glanced in frantic worry towards the Staff Table, meeting Severus' gaze and jerking his head at Harry. The teacher nodded, and stood up, grabbing Poppy's arm and dragging her towards Slytherin table.

Draco stood and wrapped his arms around Harry as they began moving out of the Great Hall. The other students looked up in vague puzzlement as the two teachers descended on the couple, and someone gasped as they realized what was happening. "He's going into labor!"

The students watched as Harry was escorted out of the Hall, and they looked at each other in worry.

"I hope he's alright." Seamus and Dean nodded in agreement with the anonymous statement, and went back to their uneasy eating.

…12 hours later…

"I won't really kill you, Draco. You know that right?" Harry's worried question caused the proud father to chuckle weakly. "The way you were carrying on, I seriously thought you meant it." He ran his thumb softly over the fuzzy head of the baby boy in his arms. Octavian Sebastian Malfoy was sound asleep, and Draco gazed at him in wonder before Hermione's rude snort snapped him out of his trance.

"You should be worried about your balls, Draco, not your life. Harry sounded quite genuine when he said he was going to tear them off with his bare hands." Draco blanched, and turned to his husband. "You wouldn't- would you?"

"Ha. Not now. But I really meant it before. You try giving birth." Harry said as he cradled Isolde Morgana Malfoy to his chest. Ribbing his husband gave him great pleasure, as did watching his face when he suggested Draco get pregnant.

He smiled at his husband before transferring his attention to Severus. The older man was holding the baby boy Hermione had just foisted off on him. Their teacher looked at their child like he was going to bite, and held him as gingerly as possible without using a levitation charm. Orsino Cassius Malfoy was the only one of the triplets awake, and he stared at Severus with grave eyes as the man lifted a hand to touch his cheek with a finger.

They all watched him as he held the child, and Harry raised his brow when the Potions Master looked at him. "Well? What do you think of my son?" Harry asked.

Snape hesitated a moment before answering, then shrugged and said honestly "He is not as distasteful as I would have thought." The ward filled with startled laughter as Severus gazed at the boy.

Glancing around carefully to make sure no one was near, Draco pulled a hand free and reached for his wand. _"Muffilato." _The others glanced at him in surprise as he hid their conversation from prying ears. "Why'd ya do that, love?" Harry asked sleepily.

Draco just smirked, and turned to his Godfather and asked "So, you're okay with kids now?" Severus merely raised an eyebrow, and Draco smirked some more, enjoying what he was about to say.

"So, when are you going to give Hermione some?"

No one was as surprised as Severus by that statement. He tried to pass it off, but when he realized that the others already knew, he subsided with a grumble.

Hermione took pity on him and answered Draco. "We're getting married the week after Graduation. He said that I was the only one he knew who would be able to put up with his attitude for the rest of my life."

"How romantic," Harry said, "I hope you don't suffocate under all of it." They all laughed gently at the look of mock- offense on Snape's face, and settled the baby's down into their bassinet. Severus and Hermione left with a congenial farewell, leaving Draco and Harry alone with their children.

"Well, we should get some sleep, darling. It's been a long day." Draco crawled under the covers until he was lying next to Harry, and for the first time in six months was able to wrap his arms around the brunette and snuggle close to him.

"I love you, Draco." Harry whispered, and felt Draco's answering smile in his hair. "I love you too, Harry."

They fell asleep curled together, and when Madame Pomphrey came in an hour later, she smiled tenderly at them as she doused the lights, leaving the young couple to finally sleep in peace.

Any and all mistakes are mine. I had a beta, but she (rightly) chose her family over my story. I don't blame her (I agree completely with her decision), but I currently have no beta, and my backlog is _**insane, **_you do not know.

I have (currently) seven one-shots and eleven chaptered fics that I have written in my time away. Just for you- my remarkable, extraordinary, astounding, lovely, beautiful readers. Just for you.

So- all that time you guys thought I had given up on FF.N is now proven false because I am _back. _Be afraid, be _**very **_afraid.

Hehehe

XDXDXD

Love,

Me, your very favorite author,

Netrixie

P.S.: By the way, if you do happen to catch mistakes, PM me or tell me in your review. If it turns out there are enough, I'll repost. THANKS!!


End file.
